


In the Light

by velvetcryptid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Supernatural Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcryptid/pseuds/velvetcryptid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the spn kink meme prompt: Sam is shocked when he comes home one night to find Dean naked, sprawled out on the bed, lazily fucking into a gigantic fleshlight. Then it's Dean's turn to be shocked as Sam stalks over, strips, and thrusts right in next to his big brother. Because sharing is caring.</p><p>originally posted here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/110195.html?thread=41105267#t41105267</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light

"They didn't have any pie, but I got you some- woah."

He wasn't supposed to be back so early; Dean timed it on the way into the town. The grocery store was at least half an hour from the motel, plenty of time to spread out on the bed and try out his new toy.

"Where'd you get that?" Sam asked, closing the door behind him and placing the grocery bags on the table.

"Online." Dean groaned out on the upstroke. The Fleshlight, the sleeve exalted by fellow dick owners everywhere and apparent on every solo guy video Dean watched, was finally on his own dick. Just about the second sweetest hole he everr sunk into. "So, uh, no pie?"

"No. Not at the 7-11, closer than the grocery." Sam said while standing and staring. He stripped and Dean watched. The jangling of keys and belt buckles mixing with the wet noises coming from Dean. Sam stroked his dick, already chubbed, and walked towards him.

Kneeling between Dean's spread legs, Sam said, "What did we say about sharing, Dean?" He replaced Dean's hand with his own and moved the toy up and down, enjoying the view of his brother's wet dick sliding into a hole from a perspective never before seen by himself.

"Oh, didn't mean to leave you out, Sammy." Dean laid back and crossed his hands behind his head. "was gonna, fuck, let you have a go when you came back."

"And I'm back now, right?" Sam came closer and lined himself up with Dean and the toy started to thrust in.

"Fuck, yeah, you're right- right here." Dean brought one of his hands over and covered Sam's to keep Sam from sliding out.

Sam leaned over and gripped the top of the bed frame. Looking into Dean's eyes, Sam focused on the feel of Dean's cock sliding up against his own as well as the toy's slick silicone lining.

Dean, having already been playing with the toy while Sam was out, knew he wasn't going to last long. "Sam?" Dean panted out, "Sammy, I'm, I think I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, me too, yeah, do it." Sam said through clenched teeth. He'll never grow tired of watching his brother's face as he comes.

Dean started bucking into the toy as well and grunted as he coated themselves and the inside of the toy with his come. Sam felt his taint and balls clench as he came along too. They both took a shuddering intake of breath as Sam sat up and pulled the toy off of them, dripping their mixed come on top of their lateral dicks. Sam pulled back and took a look at Dean's come and lube lacquered cock, leaned in and sucked. Dean couldn't hold back his yelp as Sam started sucking and licking him clean.

"Sammy c'mon, you know I can't, God! Fuck." Dean covered his face with his hands and started drawing his knees upward as the too-much pleasure bled into pain. Sam pulls off with a gasp for air. He moved along to straddle Dean's torso, and held his still hard dick in front of his face.

"Your turn. Clean me up." Sam grabbed the back of Dean's head and thrust into his mouth, to the base. He could see his throat moving as Dean swallowed both their loads. He pulled him off and Dean leaned back in to flick his tongue at the tip. Sam growled as he leaned down, Dean's head still in his palm and kissed his brother, sharing their taste; the toy lay forgotten by the side. He fell to the other side of the bed and Dean rest his head on his chest.

"So... is it my turn to use it myself now?" Sam panted out. Dean clapped his hand onto his chest. "Ow."

"Didn't let me finish using it myself, asshole." Dean said with a smirk. "Remind me to get you one of the transparent ones."

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever smut fic!!!! i went with writing for the kink meme because i figured if it sucked, at least i don't have to attach my name to it. but behold! four days after posting and no one has told me that it fucking sucks so i decided to clean it up and post it on here. again, this is my first smut fic so comments and criticisms are very welcome.
> 
> now onto my next challenge: breaking that illusive 1k word mark...


End file.
